Harry's first year
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: Sequel to If Lily and James had survived. Harry's first year at school, while still living with Lily and James. The first chapter is Lily's POV, then it changes to Harry's.
1. Lily's Prologue

**We all stood around the dark patch of earth. Sirius was strange; he was standing as if made of stone. His face was shadowed. The twins were together, they didn't seem to understand what was happening. Remus moved up closer to Sirius, who gave his best friend a look and walked briskly out, Remus stared after him. James went to Remus while I watched Charisa and Will. They were almost 2 years old and had lost their mother. Harry came with me clung to my leg. I didn't know whether he understood what was going on or not. Remus came up behind me and kissed my cheek before following the direction Sirius had gone. I glanced down at the dark patch of earth that now covered my best friend. Out of the four girls in our Gryffindor Dormitory in year 7 at Hogwarts one was dead, one is insane, one is alive and one is missing. I sighed and left the cold dark cemetery. As James drove away I shot one last glance at the place Sansa's body had been laid. We left and drove into the growing darkness of night.**

I woke with a start, it was a long time since I had thought about Sansa's funeral. After she had died the weeks had gone in a blur. Years had passed since that fateful day. Years since my baby Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was 11 now, his sister Megara was coming up to her 7th birthday. James had left early this morning leaving me with the two kids. I sighed and rolled myself out of bed. It was the summer holidays, hopefully Harry's Owl, accepting him into Hogwarts would be here soon, ever since he had found out about the school he had wanted to go, James egging him on to follow his and Sirius's footsteps of mischief. I went downstairs to see to breakfast and found Harry sat on a tool already, staring out of the window.

"It won't be here yet." I said gently.

"I know, I'm just waiting." He said dreamily.

I laughed and went up to go and get Meg up. To my surprise she was up and sat on her bed reading.

"Morning Meg." I said with a smile. She grinned at me.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"We'll see, why?"

"I want to meet with Risa and…"

"If Harry gets his letter then yes, we'll defiantly go and we'll ask Sirius if him and the twins can come too, alright?"

Meg nodded happily. "Mum…?

I recognised that tone. "What?"

"Can Risa stay round?"

"I'll ask Sirius later ok?"

"Thanks mum."

"You going to have breakfast?" I asked my little girl. She shook her head.

"I had it earlier."

"Ok, if you want Risa to stay round you're room will have to be tidy"

"But mum."

"No buts. If you're rooms not tidy Charisa doesn't stay. Simple as."

"Ok mum." She said in a sulky type of voice.

I smiled I was like her when I was her age. "Thank you Megara."

"The names MEG" she called after me as I left the room. Since she was little she had preferred to be called by her nickname.

I went back into the kitchen where Harry was still staring quietly out of the window.

"Still not come?" Harry inclined his head to something on the table, I went over and picked it up, it was the daily prophet, and I sat in the kitchen so that I could read it. Nothing was new, the ministry was complaining about this and that. Suddenly Harry jumped up, making me jump in the process.

"What is it?" I asked him, scared that it was something serious.

"AN OWL" he yelled at me and caught the letter that it dropped.

I glanced at the envelope in Harry's hands. It was the same one that I had received years ago, after my 11th birthday.

"You going to open it?" I asked, sneaking a glance at my son. His tongue was poking out of one corner of his mouth.

He opened it and grinned.

"Mum? Can we go to Diagon Alley?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded. "I'll get Meg ready." I said and took the household owl Ayra off her perch and send her with a note to Sirius's before crossing the room and flooing my head to the Weasleys.

"Molly!" I called through the deserted kitchen.

Ginny came in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Wha…?"

"Ginny, is you're mother there?"

"MUM!" Ginny yelled out of the room. "LILY WANTS YOU!"

"Thanks Gin." I said with a smile. Molly appeared drying her hands on a towel.

"Hi Lily, something wrong?"

"No, just wondering if you wanted to come to Diagon Alley with us. Harry got his letter today."

Molly smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to stop Ron when he sees his letter."

"You mean he hasn't seen it?"

"He hasn't been bothered to get up yet."

I laughed. "Harry was up before me."

"Well, anyway, we'll meet you at 12 by Gringotts?"

"Sure, that's fine." I brought my head from the fire. Harry looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"Can we meet Neville?"

"I think he's going with Augusta next week darling. She wanted to shop with him on her own for the first time."

"Oh Ok." He said and disappeared upstairs.

"Harry, Get Meg to hurry up." I called after him.


	2. The Letter

I waited patiently for the post, as I had for most of the summer holidays. I was 11 years old, and one of the most famous people in history, for something I did when I was five years old. To be honest, it was my aunt Sansa's fault. She had saved me from Voldemort.

Mum came in while I was staring out of the window thinking. "It won't be here yet" She said smiling gently at me.

"I know, I'm just waiting." I said, my thinking interrupted.

Mum laughed and left the room to see my sister Meg, well, her full name was Megara but she was only called that when she was in trouble or when we wanted to annoy her. I think Mum went up to wake Meg up, but Meg had come down earlier, eaten then went back upstairs.

An owl appeared in the distance clutching something in it's talons. I jumped up, expecting my Hogwarts letter, instead it was the paper. I don't know why Mum and Dad insist on having the paper delivered everyday, but then I have never truly understood my parents.

"The names MEG" I heard Meg shout at Mum as Mum came back downstairs laughing.

"Still not come?" She asked as she came back into the room. I flicked my head in the direction I had threw the paper. Mum sat down and started to read it. I heard the normal mutterings as she read it.

I saw another owl coming towards the house, as it came closer I saw the thing I was waiting for. I jumped off of the stool I was sat on, making my mum jump as I did.

"What is it?" She asked, sounding fearful. It was typical of my Mum to be worried about me sometimes I felt suffocated by her. When I told Dad he had laughed and ruffled my hair. He said that she was going to be overprotective, as they came so close to losing me.

"AN OWL" I yelled in Mum's general direction and caught the letter that it dropped.

I stared down at the envelope that I had been waiting for all summer. It was a heavy yellow parchment. With green writing that said:

'**Mr. H. Potter  
The Kitchen  
9 Godric's Hollow'**

"You going to open it?" Mum asked with a smile.

I opened it excitedly and grinned.

'**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress'**

"Mum? Can we go to Diagon Alley?" I asked. I loved going to Diagon Alley with Mum and Dad, other then them knowing almost everybody, it was amazing, at home Mum used magic occasionally, she liked using Muggle things, and always did Muggle things with me and Meg, so that we didn't miss the type of childhood that she had.

Mum laughed and nodded. "I'll get Meg ready." She said and took the household owl Ayra off her perch and send her with a note to Sirius's before crossing the room and putting her head in the fire. I looked at the other sheet of parchment in my letter.

'**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Set Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'**

Dad would be distressed I thought with a grin. He said that he always hoped that the first years would be allowed to get a broomstick. He hated the school brooms.

Mum's head came out of the fire and she looked round at me. I looked back and raised my eyebrow slightly.

"Can we meet Neville?"

"I think he's going with Augusta next week darling. She wanted to shop with him on her own for the first time."

"Oh Ok." I said and disappeared upstairs to get ready.

"Harry, Get Meg to hurry up." Mum called after me.

"Yeah." I called back before going into my room and pulling on my shoes. I banged the wall that separated mine and Meg's rooms.

"I'M COMING." Meg yelled at me, smacking the wall as she ran around her room. I jumped down the stairs taking two at a time and getting to the bottom as Mum was getting her bag.

"Ready?" She asked as I landed next to her.

"Yep."

"Meg ready?"

"MEGARA!" I called upstairs.

"IT'S MEG!! M-E-G! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yelled back as she appeared on the landing and came downstairs.

"Harry, do you have to wind you're sister up like that?"

I shrugged, to tell the truth it was really fun. Meg came down stairs and jumped onto my foot. I winced. Mum was near the car and I grabbed my letter before following Meg to the car. Meg started to get into the front.

"No Meg, We're going to pick up Sirius, Charisa and Will. Sit in the back with Harry."

Meg stomped to the back and threw herself in. I laughed at my little sister's behaviour. Meg shot a grin at me. As she shut the door Mum drove off and Meg got her book out. She was a real bookworm. As we pulled up to Sirius's house however she quickly hid it.

"You don't want Will to see it do you?" I asked, I always teased her about him. Will was Sirius's child and Charisa's twin. Where Risa looked like her mother, but with Sirius's eyes and hair, Will was a copy of Sirius, except for his mannerisms. I thought that Meg had a crush on Will.

Meg just scowled at me.

Sirius, Will and Charisa appeared at the door and quickly got into the car. Risa was squashed between me and her twin.

"Hi Harry." She said, in a muffled voice.

"Hey Risa."

Sirius turned from his point in the front. "Heya Squirt." He said, ruffling my hair.

I ducked out of his way. My hair was already messy enough as it was. Mum drove across London to the Leaky Cauldron, which is possibly the most famous pub in the Wizarding World. She parked the car and we all piled out. When we entered the pub we spotted the shape of one of Mum and Dad's friends… Hagrid.

"Mornin' Lily, Sirius." He said in his booming voice, nodding his head in the direction of Mum and Sirius. Sirius grinned.

"Hagrid." He said, by way of greeting.

Mum blew Hagrid a kiss and ushered us through to the alley. Hagrid followed.

"Now young Harry. I have to get you you're birthday present." He said.

"Oh no, you don't have to." I said quickly, as Mum opened up the entrance.

"Nonsense. Can't have an eleventh birthday an' get no presents."

"Thank you Hagrid." I said in a small voice, knowing that I'd lost the battle.

"Now, what do you want?" Hagrid was muttering to himself. "How 'bout a pet? Not a toad, no-ones got them anymore, how about an Owl? Cat's make me sneeze."

"Thank you Hagrid." I said again. Hagrid smiled, his huge whiskery beard covered his mouth but his crinkly dark eyes sparkled.

"Hey, Lily, Where you goin' anyway?" He asked, he quickened his stride to catch up with Mum.

"Meeting Molly and Arthur outside Gringotts after we've been in. You?"

"I'll come with you a minute." I saw him pat his top pocket gently and glance at me, the twins and Meg. "Hogwarts business." He said to Mum darkly.

Mum nodded. "Yes Dumbledore said…" She broke of and glanced worriedly at me. "Never mind. We have to get Harry's school stuff. You're welcome to come if you want."

"Thanks Lily, you know I can't stand those carts."

Mum laughed lightly. "Sirius will you stay out here with the kids?" She said as we arrived outside the bank.

Sirius nodded.

"Mum." I said suddenly. "Can I come with you?"

Mum looked slightly taken back. "Sure." She said eventually. And I followed her into Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank.


	3. Gringotts

I followed mum and Hagrid into Gringotts, they were both deep in conversation as we entered the cool interior I paused to read the inscription on the door:

"Harry, come on, otherwise you can wait with Sirius."

I glanced back at my godfather, who had wandered off and was looking into the broom shop. I quickly caught up with mum, whose eyes flicked up to Hagrid, and smiled. She ruffled my hair and I joined her inside. The slight dimples in Mum's cheeks became more pronounced as she smiled, showing her true beauty.

We walked up to a free goblin at the desk.

"Hi," Mum said nervously. "We would like to withdraw some money from the Potter safe please."

The goblin looked down his long nose at mum. "Have you got the key?" He said in a low croaky voice.

"Yes, here." She picked something out of her pocket and passed it to the goblin, who surveyed it with a critical eye.

"Very good." The goblin turned to Hagrid who was shuffling his feet nervously beside us.

"I'd like to withdraw you-know-what from vault you-know-which" he said in a low voice. He passed a letter through the grill.

The goblin read it for a moment, and then his eyes snapped up.

"Very well." He said his tone suddenly businesslike. He motioned another goblin over. "Griphook will take you to you're vaults."

Griphook motioned for us all to follow him and we left the marble coolness of the main foyer and entered the darkness of the caves beyond. We all got into a small cart, and Hagrid (looking rather scared) grimaced as the cart started to roll. Suddenly we were whizzing by doors, and caves. I turned to mum and Hagrid.

"What's the difference between Stalagmites and stalactites?"

"Stalagmite has an 'm' in it." Hagrid said looking alarmingly green. "Now, its probably for the best if you don't talk to me." He closed his eyes.

Mum grinned cheekily. "Just think of it as this Harry, a Stalagmite is something that _might_ get taller, where a stalactite has to hold _tight_ to the ceiling."

"Cool." I said, as we rushed past a waterfall. We skidded to a halt and Griphook got out, holding his hand so mum could give him the tiny key. Mum scrambled out and pulled me up to the little platform. She took some money for her shopping and gave me a pile.

"Put that somewhere safe." She said, and I stowed it away in the inner pocket of my jacket.

We both joined Hagrid in the cart again as Griphook finished locking the vault.

"Can this cart go any slower?" Hagrid groaned from behind me, I turned to look at him, he was still rather green.

"One speed only" Griphook replied as we zoomed off again, Hagrid grumbling as we went. Suddenly the cart jerked to a halt again and both Hagrid and Griphook got out. I peered around Hagrid's thick legs to see into the vault, Mum was staring off into space beside me. I saw Hagrid reach over and pick up a grubby little package, then he notice me watching. He shot a glance at Mum and slowly got into the cart again.

"Better not mention this to anyone at Hogwarts." He said in an undertone, so Mum couldn't hear it.

I nodded discreetly.

Mum turned to face me. "So Harry, what do you want to get first?"

I had to think for a while, and by the time that we had got back outside to the dazzling sunlight I had decided.  
"Can we get my wand first please Mum?"

"Su…" She broke off, with a look of complete horror on her face. I whipped round to see Sirius abandoning the twins and Meg and streaking off with a roar of anger.

"Oh no." Mum muttered before setting off after him. Hagrid, me, Meg and the twins ran after them and turned the corner leading towards muggle London. I saw mum's robes whip around a corner and set off in hot pursuit.

When I reached them I saw my godfather advancing on a cowering man, his wand pointing at him menacingly.

"SIRIUS NO." Mum shouted. "HE'S NOT WORTH IT."

"You ruined my life Pettigrew."

"Ha, you and she deserved it. She could see it happening, she saw her death, she went to it."

"SHUT IT." Sirius roared at the man. Red sparks emitted from his wand in anger. Muggles on the street had turned around at the commotion.

"She wanted it. A chance to get away from you." Pettigrew taunted.

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO SIRIUS. STOP IT NOW, HES SAYING IT TO MAKE YOU ANGRY." Mum screamed at Sirius. He ignored her.

With a bang that shook the windows I saw mum blasted away, she hit her head on the wall behind her. Sirius was stood in the middle of a crater, Muggle bodies were lying around, some in parts. I ran to mum, and knelt beside her. She had hit the wall with a force that had knocked her out.

All of a sudden the air was filled with several Aurors, Dad included. He didn't seem to see me and Mum, he was looking in horror at his best friend. Sirius had started to laugh, but it wasn't his usual laugh, this one was strange, mirthless. Two Auror's took Sirius and apperated away with him, Dad looked around and resignedly started to modify memories with the remaining Aurors.

I called him over. I was worried about Mum, who had started to bleed over me. She had gone very white. It took dad a few moments to work out who was calling him and where we were. When he did though he skidded to a halt beside me, and took Mum in his arms. By that time Hagrid, Meg and the twins had arrived. Meg saw mum and started to scream hysterically. I had to hug her to calm her down. Charisa had started to cry and Will hugged her, he looked at the devastation around us.

"Where's Dad?" He asked in his quiet voice. Dad looked up but didn't answer.

"Hagrid, will you take the children back to mine please." He said, fighting to control his voice, Mum was still bleeding.

Hagrid nodded, and started to usher everybody away, I clung to mum's hand, not wanting to leave her.

"Harry, go with Hagrid please." Dad said in a hard cold voice.

"But…"

"I said go with Hagrid." He said again. I didn't move.

"I want to stay with Mum."

"Now Harry."

"I…"

"NOW" Dad shouted at me, his brown eyes smouldering. I left. The last thing I saw was Dad, holding Mum in his arms and disappearing. Then Hagrid forced me into a cab to go home.


	4. Ollivanders

It was several hours before Dad returned to the house. Me, Meg, and the twins were sat around the table with Remus, who I had called as soon as we got home. He was white faced and had his eyes closed, I had just finished retelling him what had happened.

"You two." Dad said, pointing wearily at Charisa and William. "Are staying here until further notice." He sat in his favourite chair near the fire.

"Dad?" I asked testily.

"Harry, when I saw something to you, I expect you to do it, without question."

"But…"

"Without Question Harry, do you understand?"

"Yes dad." I said miserably.

He held out his arms for a hug and I suddenly realised that this is what I needed, just a hug from my dad. Meg came over as well.

"Daddy, how's Mummy?" She asked in a tiny voice, a few tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"She's… fine, she'll be fine."

"Can we go see her?"

"Tomorrow, it's too late tonight."

Charisa made a sound near the door and Dad let go of me and Meg to hug Charisa and Will.

Will stood away, but Charisa started to cry on Dad's shoulder. "Wh…wh…what will ha…happen to d…da…dad?" She sobbed.

Dad tensed up. "I don't know, I mean there was witnesses, and we cant find Pettigrew, well that's a lie, all we could find of Pettigrew was his finger, but there is so much more body parts around then we believe that he was blown to smithereens."

"But you believe Sirius don't you?" I asked suddenly.

Dad frowned, and Remus watched him, his face still, unreadable.

"Yes, but the head of the department wants him to go straight to Azkaban, with no trial."

"What????"

"Well, the evidence against him is pretty big."

"But he didn't do it!" I said indignantly. "Dad, he's innocent!"

"Well, he hasn't exactly acted like an innocent man has he Harry?"

"yes" I said defiantly.

"Well, even your mum saw him raise his wand against Peter…"

"BUT HE DIDN'T DO IT!!!" I yelled across him.

Dad just raised his eyebrow. "Don't shout at me." He said coldly.

I cast my eyes to the ground. "Sorry Dad."

"Bed time now children. Will, you're sharing with Harry, Charisa…"

"I'm with Meg."

Dad nodded slowly. We all made our way upstairs, I was last. As I left the kitchen I heard Remus talk.

"Do you think there's anyway of him getting off?"

"Honestly…no. From what we got from the witnesses he was angry, raised his wand, and sparks came out before the explosion. Then he just laughed. I know what Peter did but still he shouldn't have pursued."

"There's no hope for him then?" Remus said in his quiet voice.

"No." Dad said his voice cracking. "The thing is, I know Sirius, he may well have done it…"

I didn't listen to what dad said next. He thought Sirius had done it. I went up to my bed. Will was already in the spare bed, he was staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. I climbed into mine, thoughts running through my head.

_Was Sirius really innocent?_

-------

The next day we went to go see Mum. She was up and out of bed, looking pale but dressed in a black jumper.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice. Meg went over to cuddle her. She held her arms open for me, and the twins. I gave her a quick hug and Charisa snuggled into her. Will stayed where he was.

Mum managed a shaky smile. "I thought that we could all go out today, we'll go get Harry's wand and school stuff, then lets go to the zoo." She said. I grinned, I was getting my wand!

-------

Mum and I went into Ollivanders together, Dad waited outside with the kids. A small man with huge eyes stared at me as mum rang the bell.

"I thought I would be seeing you soon Mr. Potter." He said in a strangely mystical voice. He blinked up at Mum, who smiled fondly at a memory.

"I remember selling your parents their first wands."

"And I remember buying it." Mum said softly.

"Yours was Willow with a Phoenix core. 10 ½ inches, good for Charms."

"Yes, still is."

"And your father, James, his was good for transfiguration." Ollivander finished. He came over so he was stood beside me and took out a measuring tape. He took some notes then darted around the shop pulling out wands. He practically threw a wand at me, I waved it but it didn't do anything.

After the first 4 wands he moved closer to me slowly, carrying a box, and looking at it in confusion.

"I wonder." He muttered to himself. I shot a look of complete puzzlement at Mum, who just smiled at me. Ollivander gave me the wand, and instantly I felt my hand grow warm, as if I was holding a cup of hot chocolate and a gold mist came out of the end.

"Curious." Ollivander said. "Very Curious."

Mum and I share expressions of bewilderment.

"Sorry." I said carefully. "But what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr Potter. The phoenix in that wand gave another feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar."

Mum looked horrified.

"You mean, my core is the same as Voldemorts?"

"I think we will expect great things from you Mr Potter, after all he-who-must-not-be-named did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

Mum quickly paid Ollivander for my wand and ushered me from the shop. I could feel the old mans eyes on me until we left the area.

"You ready?" Dad said to Mum as we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Mum nodded. We left Diagon Alley behind and went into Muggle London.


	5. The Zoo

Meg and the twins followed us as we went to London Zoo, my second favourite place in the capital. Dad suddenly stopped and took me to one side. Mum glanced back before chivvying the rest along.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Dad said softly.

I looked up at him; his brown eyes were full of concern. "What for?"

"I was sharp with you this morning. I was worried about you're mother, and…"

"It's ok Dad. I should have listened to you."

He ruffled my hair. "Race you to Mum." He said with a smile. We ran to Mum, who when she noticed, screamed and sprinted to the gates that opened up to the zoo. She soon was hidden by the queue of people waiting to enter. Charisa came up beside me and slipped her hand into mine, thoughtfully. Will and Meg were talking near a small cage.

"Harry, do you think Daddy will be alright?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"I…I don't know."

Charisa said nothing; she just stared at the spot that my Mum reappeared.

"Come on then!" Mum said happily. Dad came behind Charisa and threw her over his shoulder.

"UNCLE JAMES, PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" She screamed as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. Dad just laughed. "AUNTIE LILY HELP!!!!!"

Mum glanced at Dad, who smiled sheepishly as he put Charisa down. Meg ran over to her and slipped her arm through Charisa's. Mum gave them the tickets and they went off on their own.

"Meet you at the café at 12" Mum called after them, and Will ran off to catch them up. I was left on my own with my parents.

We spent the best part of the day, acting as a family should do at the zoo.

"Mum, look, a baby ape." I said excitedly. Mum grinned.

"Look Harry, do you think that one is called James?"

I laughed, and Dad, who was standing behind her, picked her up and motioned to throw her into the bin. Mum screamed, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Dad looked up at the big clock in the centre of the Zoo, it was 10 to 12. He put Mum down and started to walk towards the café, when he stopped suddenly. Mum, who had turned round to talk to me as she walked, smacked into him.

"James? Wha…?" Then she cut off, standing in front of us was a small family. Mum went very pale, very quickly. Then Dad saw Meg, Charisa and Will wander behind the family. Mum and Dad strode over to where my sister was. I saw the woman of the small family watch Mum, with a shocked expression on her face. She watched as Mum gave Meg a hug.

"Shall we get lunch?" Mum asked Dad, and Dad lent over to kiss her on the cheek.

"When did I get such a clever wife?" He said, with a twinkle in his eye. Mum laughed and pushed him gently on the shoulder.

We entered the coolness of the café, and while Mum and Dad ordered, Me, Meg and the twins set off to find a table.

The family we had seen sat on a table beside us. The man was quite large, and the chair beneath him creaked as he sat, his son was almost as identical to him as I was to Dad. The woman was tall and bony.

"Now Duddy, what would you like." The woman asked the large boy. He answers and she turned to the thin boy next to him.

Meg turned to me and mouthed "Duddy?" She looked at the boy with a weird smile.

I quickly disguised a laugh as a cough, and both boys whipped round to glare at me. The man glanced up and slowly went white, then the colour of porridge, then went red. It was a bit like watching a traffic light.

Mum came back, holding a tray in her hands.

"OK, a cheese burger with chips and a coke?"

"Me." Said Meg, holding her hands out. "Thanks mum."

"Veggie sausage with a salad and a chocolate milkshake, here you are Risa. Ham burger with chips and water."

She put it down in front of Will, and then Dad came up holding another tray. Mum quickly got rid of the first tray and sat down on the plastic seat next to Dad. He gave me my order then attacked his food, with indecent vigour.

The family next to us gave Dad a look that bordered on scared.

I lent closer to Mum.

"Who are they?" I asked, moving my head in their direction.

Mum looked over and her face suddenly became as still as stone.

"Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley." She said quietly.

"Petunia…You mean your sister?" I asked in a shocked whisper. Mum nodded.

Soon everybody had finished and we left the little café. Will wanted to go to the reptile house so we all followed him. We were looking around quietly when somebody behind me knocked on the glass between us and a huge snake.

"Move." Said a voice.

"Don't do that, cant you see it's sleeping." I said, spinning round on the heel on my foot. I came face-to-face with my cousin Dudley and his friend.

"What and a skinny thing like you is going to stop me hey?"

"Dudley, Dudley, what are you doing." Came my Mum's sister's voice. "Get away from that boy." She said in a scared whisper.

Mum and Dad turned to see what the commotion was about.

Dudley left the snake and wandered over to where his father was. I stared at the snake.

"Sorry 'bout that." I whispered, to myself mostly. "We're supposed to be related somehow. I guess every family has it's black sheep."

The snake nodded.

I stared at it, my mouth hanging open. I had never heard of a snake talking to anybody before.

"You…you can hear me?"

It nodded again.

"MUM, DAD, YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING" Dudley shouted from behind me, making me jump. He lent towards the glass, which was suddenly not there anymore. The snake dropped down from the rail.

"Thankssss amigosssss." It hissed as it left the reptile house. I stared at it, then glanced up at Mum and Dad, who were watching me, in shock, they looked scared.

"Harry…" Mum started.

A scream sounded behind her and I saw Petunia scratching at the glass, trying to get Dudley out. She rounded on Mum.

"You… This has something to do with you…you freak…"

I got up and ran as fast as I could out of the reptile house.

"Harry…" I heard Dad shout after me.


	6. The Talk

It was late in the afternoon when Dad found me. I was curled up near the tiger enclosure; Dad knew that the tiger's are my favourite animals. I was sat on the bench when he sat next to me.

"Harry." He said softly. "Look at me."

I could feel his eyes on me, but I carried on staring straight ahead.

"Mum took Meg and the twin's home. She didn't want to leave until we had found you."

I said nothing.

"That thing you did back there…"

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said in a small voice, finally looking into his warm brown eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"You can't control it Harry, its no your fault."

He held out his arms for me. I snuggled into them and we sat like that for a while, just having a hug.

"Come on." Dad said getting up. There were people around cleaning up after the buzy day. "Let's go get something to eat."

We left the enclosure and walked to the nearest telephone box, where Dad phoned Mum to tell her that he had found me and that we were going out for a bit. Then we left the Zoo.

Dad took me to a small Chinese restaurant in the alleys of London. As we waited for the food to come we talked.

"Dad, why do we show it at such a young age, if we can't control it?" I asked quietly.

Dad didn't answer me immediately, our food had just arrived. When the waiter left he looked straight at me with a half-smile on his face.

"That's something that no-one knows. When I first showed signs of it I was about nine. 'Course I knew that I was one, since I was younger, same as you. I was in my garden with Sirius and I made the shed explode. Accidentally of course." He grinned.

"Sirius showed when he was nine too. Only he…" Dad broke off and laughed. "…he…he made his Mother's hair go crimson."

I joined in when Dad laughed. It was just like Sirius to do that the first time that he showed his magic. I had heard many stories about people with different coloured hair then normal. My hair had been bright blue once because of Dad, Remus and Sirius. Mum had almost killed them! It was an occupational hazard when you lived with the Marauders!

"Dad?"

"Mmmm?" He replied thickly, his mouth full of noodles.

"What was Sansa like?"

Dad almost choked on his food. "What made you ask that?" He said when he dislodged a stray noodle from his throat.

"Mum gets upset whenever she see's the picture in the hall, and when she see's Risa."

"Don't be silly Harry."

"She doe's! Risa looks a lot like Sansa doesn't she?"

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to ask another question and Dad sighed resignedly.

"Ok, Sansa was your Mother's best friend first. She knew Pettigrew before as his mum used to work at her dad's company…"

"But she never liked him?" I cut in.

"No, Sirius, Remus and I could never see why, Peter always seemed nice enough to us, he was"

"Wormtail." I said.

Dad nodded, "One of us Marauders, or so we thought. Sansa never seemed to trust him as far as she could throw him. When we were in our sixth year she managed to get your Mother to go out with me, on one date. I managed to bodge it up, but then something happened to Sansa's family, which made your mum realise that Voldemort was an actual danger to people, not just a bad dream. After that Sansa seemed to draw into herself and never seemed to be the same bright person that we all knew and loved."

"What happened to her family?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "Voldemort found them. He killed her Mother and Father, it was during the Christmas holidays, and Sansa saw it. When she came back she was quiet and didn't want to prank people at all. In potions once the professor paired everybody up and Sirius was put with Sansa. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Which of course meant that he got teased something chronic!

Only Peter didn't join in, but he had always had a big crush on Sansa. At the Official ball at the end of year six, Sansa was asked to go by a Slytherin, a death eater, but Sirius stepped in and told him that she was already going with him, so the Slythrin had to back down. I think that was when Peter started to turn spy. To him Sirius had never betrayed him more."

"So Pettigrew only turned because of Sansa and Sirius?" I asked in amazement.

"Not only. I don't think that helped though."

"OK, was Sansa on the Quiddich team?"

"Seeker."

"Cool. What happened outside Hogwarts then?"

"When we left Sansa moved on to security. She was like a police officer, as was your Mum. They worked together to take down some really dangerous people."

"You mean like an Auror?"

"No. They weren't jus Dark Wizard Catchers. They worked with the Aurors though, Wizard-Muggle relations. So they caught both Muggles and Wizards. When we learnt that Voldemort was after us, Sansa, Sirius, and Peter were the only ones who knew, Sansa told Dumbledore, who insisted that he was the secret keeper. Sansa and Sirius decided to hide too, and made Peter their secret keeper."

"Is that when Peter betrayed them?"

"Yes, he was upset that Sirius had got 'his' girl, and other things that Sirius had done during the time that they'd known each other, and the fact that Voldemort wanted both Sirius and Sansa, thinking that Sirius was our secret keeper. Their house was destroyed and so they came to live with us… this was when you were about one."

He wriggled on his chair.

"The week after Sirius's birthday Sansa was asked by Dumbledore to go to France for a while, but she didn't return when she was supposed to. Voldemort found her and tried to get our whereabouts from her, that's when Severus saved her…"

"Do you mean Severus Snape?" I asked in amazement. "But you don't like him."

Dad tweaked my nose. "No, Sirius and I hated him. But he saved Sansa, and although Sirius and I toned down the hate to just general dislike Sansa and your mother became good friends with him. Severus was spying on Voldemort for us, and so we knew what he was going to do. On the Halloween when the twins and Meg were one, you were about five or six, Voldemort sent Peter Pettigrew after Sansa, and she was bound somehow."

"How do you mean?"

Dad bit his lip thoughtfully. "Sansa had an ancient magic that she knew, which meant that she could fight off most curses. She could always fight the unforgivable; the only exception was the killing curse. When Voldemort found where we lived he came for us, and made Sansa do his bidding."

"Dad, why was Voldemort after us? Why our family?"

Dad defiantly didn't meet my eyes. "Because he was after something." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh. So what happened?"

"Sansa was supposed to kill us, but she couldn't. She put us both under a strange spell, and we were made to look dead. Then she was made to follow Voldemort into you're room. Sansa stopped Voldemort from killing you. She stopped the curse by jumping in front of it."

"So she was hit instead?" I asked. I had never asked about that night before. Mum always got upset near Halloween, and Sirius would be moody for days.

Dad nodded. "She sacrificed her life so you could live."

I rubbed at my scar. Dad smiled. "Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Because she loved you. You were her God-son."

"But she had Sirius and Chari and Will…" I started

"Yes, but you were always 'hers'. She was your mum's best friend before she even talked to Sirius, and you were 'her baby' since you first smiled up at her. She loved Charisa and Will but you were there long before they were even thought about. Sansa would have risked, and she did risk everything for our family."

The waiter came over and Dad paid the bill.

"Come on Harry, lets go home, so your mum can stop worrying about you."

I started to follow him out but stopped.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?" He turned round to look at me.

"How did I speak to the snake?"

Dad went white, then recovered and ruffled my hair. "Because you're a very special boy Harry, always remember that."


	7. The Hogwarts Express

I followed mum and Hagrid into Gringotts, they were both deep in conversation as we entered the cool interior I paused to read the inscription on the door:

The next few weeks went by slowly, almost too slowly. I was waiting for the day that I could eventually go to my new school. Finally the 1st September arrived.

"Harry is your truck packed?" Mum's voice drifted upstairs. I was led on my bed staring straight at the ceiling.

"Yeah." I called back absentmindedly.

"Are you ready?" Dad's voice joined Mum's.

I sighed and rolled off my bed. I had a sudden thought that I would miss that bed during my time at Hogwarts.

"Harry? You get up?" Meg said as she walked through the door.

"Huh?"

"September the first Harry, you know, New school! If it was me going I wouldn't be led in bed!"

"I'm not in bed Meg! I'm up, see, feet on the floor!" I pointed at my feet. Meg laughed at me. She poked Will in the head.

"Mmneif?" He said, as he opened his eyes.

"Up!" Meg said, in an exasperated voice. Will sat up. Meg rolled her eyes and went out of the room. Her head poked back a moment later.

"Oh, and dad said that we're going in 10!"

I gave a yelp and threw on my clothes. I heard Meg laughing as she went downstairs. William got up and quickly put his clothes on too. I suddenly realised how much he looked like Sirius.

We raced each other to the hallway and I leapt from the fourth step, and almost landed on Mum.

"Careful!" Dad almost shouted as he hurried Meg and Chari out of the door. Will raced to be near his sister. "You ready Harry?"

I nodded. Dad smiled and kissed my head roughly, then pushed me towards the car. I sat next to Meg, who strangely gave me a hug. Normally I would fight to get away from her but this time I was just sat in shock!

The rest chattered away as we pulled into Kings Cross. Dad found a trolley (very quickly) and we piled all my stuff on it. Chari held my hand as we found the barrier.

"…Packed full of Muggles of course, never mind, this way, quickly" Came a voice that we all knew too well. Then:

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Meg, Chari!" Said Ginny as she ran to the girls.

"Ginny!" Meg and Chari squealed, enveloping the red-head in a hug.

"Hi Molly." Mum said as she hugged Mrs Weasley.

Percy sniffed disapprovingly as Fred and George ruffled my hair.

"Right Percy you go." Mrs Weasley said, "Then you Fred…"

Percy went.

"I'm not Fred…" Said Fred.

"…I am!" Said George.

"Oh I'm sorry boys. Ok George, you go."

"Just joking, I am Fred." Said Fred, as he disappeared, George followed quickly, before Mrs Weasley could swat him round the head.

"Harry and Ron, you go." Dad said. Ron's freckly face was split as he grinned.

"C'mon then Mate." He said as we pushed the trolleys through the barrier. At once we were engulfed in steam from the great scarlet Hogwarts express.

"Oi, Harry, Ron. Over here," The twins shouted. The helped us get our trunks on the train. I put my snowy owl Hedwig in the compartment, and then went to get my cuddle from my Mum.

"Have fun Kiddo." Dad said as he gave me a rough hug. He let go of me and messed up my hair.

"See you at Christmas" Mum said as she hugged me. "I'll write everyday if you want." Over her shoulder I saw Dad roll his eyes.

"Just once a week will do Mum!"

"Twice!" She said, with a grin. Her eyes sparkled. I turned to Meg.

"Gunna miss ya." She said quietly.

"No your not!" I said.

"Yeah, who am I going to fight with?" She said. She looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't in front of Mum and Dad.

"Harry? You coming?" Ron called. I gave my family one last wave and ran to the train, as I got on the doors were closed and we started off. I could see Mum, Dad, Meg, Chari, and Will all wave as the platform got smaller.

Me and Ron sat in the compartment and talked of Quiddich.

"Hey Harry, Ron. Have you seen Trevor?" Asked Neville as Ron and I were playing exploding snap.

"No, sorry Nev." I said.

"Oh, ok, well if you do can you watch after him for me?"

"Sure thing." Ron said. "Hey, Neville, why don't you get a cage for him?"

Neville nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks guys." He said and went down the carriage. Ron and I turned our attention back to Exploding Snap.

A few minutes later….

"Anything from the Trolley Dears?" Said a witch stood at the door.

"Please!" I said at the same time Ron said "No Thanks"

I turned to see him brandishing a sandwich. I rolled my eyes and got a selection that my dad and Sirius would be proud of!

Ron abandoned his sandwiches and helpfully aided me in eating part of the collection.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one." Came a snooty female voice from the door. "Oh are you doing Magic? Lets see then." She sat next to me and watched Ron expectantly. When he had got his sandwiches he had got his wand out and put it next to him, the girl must have seen it lying next to his hand and thought that he was actually practising.

Ron looked bewildered, and then caught my eye. I hastily made sure I wouldn't laugh.

"Ok." Ron said. "My brother Fred taught me one the other day."

He cleared his through.

"Sunshine, Daisy's, Butter, mellow,

Turn this stupid fat rat Yellow!"

A small sound erupted from Ron's wand and his rat Scabbers squeaked.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl said, "I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they all worked for me." She pointed her wand at my glasses, which Ron had sat on earlier and broke. "Occulus Repairo."

The tape that I had put on my glasses suddenly disappeared. Ron gapped at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. And you are?"

"Harry Potter." I said.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron said at the same time. Hermione stared at me.

"Harry Potter?" She repeated breathlessly. I nodded. "But I've read all about you. You were in several books!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you really the Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"The one who defeated Voldemort when…"

"…When he was a baby yeah, he's already said hasn't he?" Ron burst out.

Hermione fell silent.

"You should change into you're robes. I expect that we'll be there soon." She said quietly and got up to leave. "Oh, and you have dirt on your nose by the way." She said to Ron. Then she set off down the carriage.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. He rubbed his nose carefully. I shrugged and looked out of the window.

"We should probably get changed though." Ron nodded. I pulled my robe over my t-shirt.

"So it's true then?" A voice drawled from the door. "Harry Potter, about to start Hogwarts."

Ron looked up, he had a picture of disgust on his face.

"And you are?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, Bye." I had heard about that family from Dad. Ron shot me a tight smile and we past the dumbstruck Malfoy to get off the train.


	8. The Boats

"Firs- years this way" Came a familiar voice as Ron and I stepped off the train. We shared a grin.

"Hagrid." We laughed.

"Oh hullo Harry, Ron. Come stand over 'ere, show the others what to do." He said, in a grin I was sure matched ours. We looked at the crowd around his legs, then joined them. Malfoy peeked at us from behind his cronies

"Look its Perfect Potter and Wet Weasley." One of his friends said, someone giggled.

"I would rather be wet then look like you." Ron replied making the person shut up. I could see Hermione frown in front of us.

Hagrid took us away from the main body of students and down onto a mud path that led to the lake.

"Your Uncle told us of this." Ron whispered to me loudly.

"M…me too" Neville said as he joined us. He tripped over a branch on the path, almost toppling into me. I laughed and helped him.

"Yeah, Uncle Sirius was into telling his Hogwarts story's wasn't he."

Hermione seemed to turn slightly in front of us, but she carried on walking. I pointed at her, wanting Ron and Neville to be quiet about my family while she was around.

We soon came to the boat and were divided into groups of 4, only Hagrid got a boat to himself, and we made our way across the lake.

We were stuck in a boat with Hermione, putting an end to any conversation that we had been planning.

"Hogwarts is very pretty isn't it? As soon as I got the letter I was excited, and wanted to look up everything that I could about it, didn't you?" She said in one breath. She carried on, blissfully ignorant of the look that Neville, Ron and I were sharing.

"DUCK" Hagrid's voice cut through Hermione's monologue. She however was looking straight up the cliff-face at Hogwarts, when she ducked but got a face-full of the Ivy curtain that dropped from the opening. Ron sniggered at the look on her face until Neville elbowed him in the ribs. We got off the boats and onto a weird underwater jetty-thing.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked, checking the boats as everyone disembarked. "Right then, follow me." He went off in the darkness. We could only see him by the bobbing lamp that he held. I started to follow him.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that your uncle was right, or that Fred and George were right?"

"About?"

"About how they choose what house to go into?"

Now that was a hard question. In the years I had grown up Fred and George had worshipped Sirius and my Dad. What they had told Ron was probably a spin off from Sirius. So it would possibly have a smidgen of truth in it. But then again…

"I think that what my Uncle told you is probably the better one to believe Ron."

Both Ron and Neville sighed in relief.

I grinned, dreading to think of what Fred and George had told their younger brother.

We all followed Hagrid across the lawn and up a flight of steps to a door that I had seen many times over the years in photographs. Mum had one on the fireplace, right in the centre.

It was a picture of Sansa and Mum at Hogwarts, Sansa was sitting on the stone wall, with Mum near her. They were both laughing in the picture.

It was this door that Hagrid knocked and another very familiar face opened them at once. She was dressed in emerald robes, and had her hair up in a very tight bun.

"The Firs-years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid.

"Yes. Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She replied, pulling the door open wide. It revealed a large room, lit with flaming torches and a huge marble staircase. Another picture memory, this time a picture of Sirius, Remus and Dad.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the entrance hall and into a vestibule. From the room we could here the hundreds of other Hogwarts students, waiting for us. McGonagall turned round to face us all as we squished in the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-year banquet will begin shortly, but before we can start you have to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting ceremony is very important as while you are at this school your house is like your family within Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep and have classes with the people that are sorted into the same house as you. You will also spend free time in your common-room, which the whole of the house shares."

McGonagall looked and sounded like she had recited this speech too many times in the years she had taught at Hogwarts.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose your house points." She paused and looked pointedly at me. I grinned. "At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup, a great honour. I hope that each of you will be a credit to whichever house. The ceremony will beginin a few moments, I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait for my return."

Her eyes seemed to pass straight over me to another unfortunate, and then they lingered on Ron's nose, where he still had a smudge. She knew from years of practise with me that my hair would never do as anyone wanted it too.

"I will return when we are ready for you." McGonagall said as she turned on her heel and left.

Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"H…Harry, are you sure that Sirius's is the one to believe?"

I thought back to what Sirius had said over the years.

"Yes." I said uncertainly. "I think."

Ron nodded and seemed to go a bit paler. "Which one?"

"Uh…" Thankfully I was saved from answering his question as a scream from behind me sounded out. We all whipped round, and I could here gasps from all around me. What must have been all the Hogwarts ghosts had just appeared through the wall.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we aught to give him a second chance – " Said a fat monk.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you lot doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had just noticed us, but I was hardly paying attention.

"_**Harry, when you are at Hogwarts, remember to be careful around Peeves. He can be a delight at times, but never say anything that you don't want the whole of Hogwarts to find out in less then a few seconds." Sirius said.**_

_**My dad chuckled in the corner.**_

"_**Who's Peeves?"**_

_**Both Sirius and Dad began rolling on the floor in mirth.**_

"_**Mum?"**_

"_**Yes Harry?"**_

"_**Who's Peeves?"**_

"New Students!" The Fat Friar was exclaiming, smiling at us. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

A few people, including Neville nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The friar was saying. "My old house you know!"

"Move along now." Said McGonagall's sharp voice, one that I would recognise anywhere. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin."

The ghosts floated away through the wall one-by-one.

"Form a line, and follow me." McGonagall said, leading the way. I glanced at Ron, he had (if possible) gone whiter then he had been about 5 minutes ago.

Even though in all of the pictures that I had seen of Hogwarts, both wizarding pictures, and muggle pictures I hadn't been expecting what McGonagall led us into. The hall was lit by what seemed like millions of candles, floating in mid-air above the four long tables of the houses. The tables were laid with hundreds of golden glittering plates and bowls. I looked upwards as Mum had told me to and gasped. It looked as if the Great Hall had just opened onto the night sky.

I could hear Hermione whisper about what she'd read in some book when a sharp bang was heard. We all faced the front where McGonagall had put a stool down. She placed a hat on top of the stool carefully. Mum had talked about the sorting hat. I felt myself smile and looked at Ron. He was frowning now, realising that both his brothers and Sirius had fibbed.


	9. The Sorting Hat

Ron was in the process of glaring at Fred and George when I noticed that everyone was staring at the hat. I elbowed Ron, who smiled at me before deciding to go a very pale colour again. I chuckled then watched the hat, not really knowing what to expect. Mum had been very vague after telling me about it in the first place. There was a tear in the brim which now opened wide. Neville was staring at the hat strangely; I had to fight down a giggle.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, _

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! '_

As everyone clapped, Ron returned to his normal colour. "I'm going to kill Fred and George" He whispered to me in the general noise. "They talked about having to wrestle trolls."

I turned where I could see the twin's identical evil looks; I had to fight a laugh at my friend's expense when I saw that grin. The hat bowed to each of the four tables then became still again. Harry suddenly felt a twinge of fear. What would his father say if he was put into Slytherin? It was well known that James Potter hated all things associated with snakes, including Professor Snape, even though that hatred had died down to general dislike over the years.

McGonagall stepped up to the hat again; she was holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit down here to be sorted." She said, giving us all an almost kind look. I was in shock! McGonagall almost smiling???

"Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall called, a pink faced girl with blonde pigtails tripped over her own feet as she answered McGonagall, she put the hat on instantly covering her eyes. There was a moment's pause before "HUFFLEPUFF" The table on the right exploded with cheers, and I saw the fat friar waving at her merrily. Hannah looked relieved as she joined them.

The next girl, Susan Bones, was made a Hufflepuff too, and she joined Hannah with a shy smile. Terry Boot, a boy with very short brown spiky hair was made into the first Ravenclaw, and then a girl called Mandy Brocklehurst. The second table from the left clapped as they joined them.

A girl called Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, the house I really wanted to join as both my parents and Sirius and Sansa had been in there. Fred and George were making enough noise to drown out a steel band.

The first Slytherin was a girl too, by the name of Millicent Bulstrode. Millicent was rather large, and looked as if she would like nothing better then knock a few teeth out of somebody. The next boy was made a Hufflepuff, and went to join Hannah and Susan.

By now I was feeling rather scared. What if I was made a Slytherin? Would my dad be mad? I knew that mum wouldn't care so long as I was happy. She would be proud of me no matter what.

It was Hermione Granger's turn on the stool. I watched her go up without really seeing anything. "GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted. Next to me Ron groaned a little. Neville was made into a Gryffindor too. I cheered for him, joining in the noise coming from the table. I knew that was where he wanted to go. He started to go to the table with the hat on his head, making a lot of people giggle. He returned it very red-faced and sat next to Hermione.

Malfoy was made into a Slytherin after having the hat on for half a second. He looked very pleased with himself as he joined his friends from the train Crabbe and Goyle.

Very soon it was my turn. "Potter, Harry" McGonagall called. Ron pushed me reassuringly. I gave him a weak smile. The hall had become quiet; all I could hear was people whispering about me. The hat dropped down in front of my eyes, making me jump a little, that was nothing compared to what happened next.

A little voice, that sounded like it had come from my ear sounded out. "Hmm, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent yes, so much talent. And a thirst to prove yourself to your family. Well that's interesting. So where to put you?"

I could feel myself thinking, almost begging the hat not to put me in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin eh? Is that for you, or your father? You could be great there you know? Its all here, in your head. But if you're sure…" The voice in my head disappeared and I heard it shout to the rest of the school "GRYFFINDOR!" I took the hat off and passed it to McGonagall who shot me a very rare smile, I felt like I was having a heart attack. McGonagall! Smiling? At me?? I managed to make my way over to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George looked like they were ready to pick me up. They were yelling "We Got Potter." Loudly. Percy got up and shook my hand. I was still in shock and hardly noticed.

I could see the high table now, where Hagrid was beaming at me. In a large gold chair in the middle sat Dumbledore, a friend of my parents. He was smiling serenely. I could see Professor Quirrell too, well who couldn't with a massive turban on his head he wasn't hard to see. He was talking to Snape. I looked back to the sorting, there was only about three people waiting now. Ron and another boy. The girl called Lisa had just been made a Ravenclaw; finally it was Ron's turn. He tripped up the steps and put the hat on. He had turned to a delicate shade of green. A second later he was joining me as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

Percy lent over me to congratulate his brother as I cheered as loudly as Fred and George. The last boy was made into a Slytherin as I felt my hunger return. The train seemed so long ago now!

Dumbledore got to his feet with a smile. He opened his arms wide. "Welcome!" He said in a voice that seemed full of joy, as nothing could be better then seeing everyone there. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." He paused for a moment. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down amidst laughter, clapping and cheering. This was the Dumbledore that I knew!

I could hear Hermione turn to Percy. "Is he mad?" She asked uncertainly.

I grinned to myself. "Mad?" Perce replied airily. "He's a complete genius! Best wizard in the world as we know it! But yes, he is a bit mad I suppose. Potatoes, Harry?" He asked turning to me, I was listening in on his conversation and now gave my attention to what had just appeared on the table in front of me. Even at one of Mums parties I had never seen this much food, and mum knew how to throw a party! There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, peas, carrots, you name it, and it was here! I found myself piling my plate up with a little of everything, as Ron was doing next to me and dug in.


	10. Harry's Letter Home

In Lily's POV!

_I held Harry's first letter in my hand as I waited for James, Megara, Charisa and William to wake up. I had been woken from a dream by his owl, having landed in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. I yawned and glanced at the clock. It was almost 8. Right on time I heard Chari and Meg's alarm go off, followed shortly by ours, then Will's. I smiled as I popped the toast in, hearing the two get washed and dressed through the floor. How different this was to what we had thought it was going to be. If Voldemort hadn't had been stopped Harry wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts, we would still all be in terrible danger. I could hear James thump down the stairs and quickly buttered his toast for him. I grinned at my husband as he stepped into view. His dark hair was still wet in patches, the drops of water clung to strands of hair. He rubbed his sleep- encrusted eyes and sat down. _

"_Harry wrote to us." I said, taking a sip of the coffee I had made earlier._

_James took a bite of toast as Meg danced into the room. "Oh?" He asked. I gave Megara her breakfast before answering. _

"_He wanted us to know the good news; both he and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor last night. They share a dormitory. He has an idea in his head the it was the same one that you lot shared when you were at Hogwarts." I said with a small smile, Harry's letter in my hand._

_James swallowed and his face broke into a grin."Ask him to push in the third brick from the left window. I want that note back!" Will's face appeared at the door. _

"_Auntie Lily?" He asked tentatively. He and his twin had lived with us since Sirius had gone to prison, but was still really shy. "Charisa fell over the last stair. I think she's hurt." _

_Those few words were what I dreaded. The twins were as close to me as my own children, I was as worried about my dead best friend's children as much as I worried about Harry or Megara. James was up from the table before me and was already in the hall and picking Charisa up before I got to the door. _

_I could see Charisa was in pain before I saw what she had done. She, like her mother Sansa before her, didn't say a word when she was hurt. The look in her eyes told me enough. James carefully put her down on the sofa, propping her ankle up with a cushion. Meg came over looking at her friend and her 'sister' in concern._

"_Alright you two." James said to Meg and Will. "Time for school."_

"_But…"_

"_If we don't move now you're going to be late."_

_He was gently pushing them through the door, leaving me with Chari, giving me a chance to look after her._

"_But…"_

"_She'll be alright. You however wont be if you don't move it now." _

_The door slammed behind them as James managed to get them both out of the house. Charisa smiled apologetically at me. "I heard you say about Harry, and I tried to jump down the last two stairs." She explained. "It didn't go the way I wanted it too."_

_For some reason I started laughing. I quickly healed Chari and left her in the living room. She certainly was her mother's daughter. Charisa was as much like Sansa as Harry was like James. _

_I sat at the kitchen table and re-read Harry's letter._

**Mum and Dad.**

**I did it! I'm in Gryffindor just as I wanted. Ron is too, I think Fred and George are planning future parties for us already! The room we're in is nice, its medium sized with five beds in, we share with Neville too, and don't you think that's great! I think his gran would be really pleased when she finds out that Neville got into Gryffindor as well. The other two seem nice too, I haven't had a chance to talk to them much yet, but I think that we'll be friends just like Dad, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Muss. **

**I wonder if it's the same room. The hangings on the bed do look really old, and just how you described them Dad. We have a great view from the window; I can see really far, of course its dark at the moment, but there's a mountain I can see in the moonlight. You never told me that it was so pretty round Hogwarts. **

**I'll write again soon, its getting late. (I can hear Ron and Neville snoring already!) **

**Love you both**

**Harry. X**

_I smiled to myself as I found a piece of parchment and a quill._

**Harry.**

**Your father and I are thrilled you are in Gryffindor. We both enjoyed it so much when we were at school. I'm sure the other boys in you room are as nice as Neville and Ron, and you're sure to get along. **

**Yes the grounds and beyond at Hogwarts are gorgeous, I miss looking out of my window everyday and seeing the lake and the mountains. I also loved the journey to and from school and seeing all of the sights as the train went by. **

**Everyone here sends their love and your father says that he is really proud out you. He also said that it is possible that it is the same room, try pushing the third brick from the left hand window in; as he might have left something there that he said he shouldn't have forgotten. If it's the same room he's asked if you could send it back here to him (whatever it is). **

**Have as much fun as I did Harry, and I look forward to your next letter, just try a more decent time for it to arrive. Hedwig woke me up this morning really early!**

**Love you Harry.**

_I re-read what I had written and fetched the owl from the other room where she was resting. I watched as the snowy fleck in the sky disappeared. Then went to the front room and sat next to Charisa. She led her head on me and slowly fell asleep as I brushed her midnight hair from her forehead. I lost myself in my memories from Hogwarts as the T.V sounded softly in our cream room. The only thing that I missed in my life was my two best friends, Charisa and William's parents. Somehow I knew that Sansa and Sirius would be as proud of Harry as James and I were. It scared me a little of how my baby boy could be old enough to go to Hogwarts. _


	11. The First Week

"There, look."  
"Where?"  
"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."  
"Wearing the glasses?"  
"Did you see his face?"  
"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed me everywhere in the first few days. Ron and Neville stayed with me, more loyal friends nobody else could ever have. Somehow between the whispers, the staircases (that moved!!!) and the three of us, we managed to get to most of our lessons on time. Peeves was another factor that hindered us when we were lost somewhere in the castle. Peeves is a poltergeist that has the unfortunate fascination with causing mischief no matter where he was. Saying that, it was great in the breaks to hear a yell, and pressing against the sides of the corridors see someone (normally Percy Weasley) chasing Peeves down the halls as Peeves had taken something that they needed.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Ron, Neville and I managed to get on the wrong side of him on our first morning. He found us as we were trying to get to class, not knowing that we were on the third floor, the one that Professor Dumbledore had banned us from. He wouldn't believe that we were lost, and threatened to lock us in the dungeons until we were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.

He also owned a cat called Mrs. Norris a dust-coloured thing that had the same eyes and temper as he did. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, all of us in Hogwarts hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many (especially Ron) to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

The classes were so different to what any of us were suspecting. All three of us had grown up in magical families, and shared so much of our younger lives with each other, but we were no better off in the lessons then the muggle born in the classes. We studied the night skies through our telescopes every Wednesday at midnight, learning the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week we went out to the greenhouses behind Hogwarts Castle to study Herbology, our teacher, a good-natured dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, whose job it was to teach us the different properties that all magical and non-magical plants had.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught to us by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him, as Hermione Granger informed us on the first lesson, reciting words that I was sure she had copied down in her head from _Hogwarts: A History_. The Professor droned on and on while we tried to scribble down names and dates, getting the names from age-old wars mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, our Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of our first class he took the roll call, and when he reached my name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight, much to my embarrassment. Though I knew that I was the reason that the war was over I hated being reminded about the past, and how much had been lost.

Professor McGonagall was again different. I had been warned by Dad how she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave our class a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class. Though I had known her for years she changed completely for our classes. I had always known her to have very strong views, but somehow seeing her at my home, and seeing her here was very different and strange. It was easy to see why Percy made such a big thing about her the first time he had met her at my home.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. We were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised that we weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, we were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed us how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. Ron grimaced at Hermione's back, deciding at once his view on her. Neville looked confused at his. Somehow his mach had turned black and was shaking.

The class we had all really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone (being Fred and George) said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, he told us, but we weren't sure we all believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Friday was an important day for Me, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. All five of us finally managed to find our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once, something that the girls, annoyingly, had managed a few days ago.  
"What have we got today?" I asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron replied gloomily, we had managed to fall out with most of that house earlier on in the week. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them -- we'll be able to see if it's true."  
"Wish McGonagall favoured us, " I said. Professor McGonagall might be the head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving us all a huge pile of homework the day before.  
Just then, the mail arrived, about a hundred owls streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.  
Hedwig had brought me a few letters so far mainly from Mum, with Dad's scribble on the bottom. Sometimes she just flew in to nibble my ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto my plate, I frowned as she had chosen to place it right in the middle of the spoonful of scrambled eggs I had just put on my toast. I tore it open once I had taken off most of the egg. It said, in a very untidy scrawl, that I recognised at once, seeing Dad receive many a letter inviting him out for a night. Sirius used to go with him, before Azkaban:  
_Dear Harry,  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you, Ron and Neville like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?  
I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid_

I quickly stole Ron's quill, ignoring his protest as he tried to fill in an order form.

_Hagrid, Ron and I would love to come Neville has to find something in his trunk before Monday for Professor McGonagall, see you later! Harry_

It was lucky that I had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to me so far. I knew that Professor Snape needed to show that he disliked me, so that if Voldemort did rise up again then he could help the Order of the Phoenix. I had grown up with him around, but only when no-one else was there. Snape didn't just pretend to dislike me -- he made it seem that hated me, even I, who knew that he liked me and Meg really was shocked.  
Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.  
Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at my name.  
"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity."  
Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, I could feel myself burn in the darkness. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of the usual warmth in there. They were cold, empty and made you think of dark tunnels.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
More silence followed this little speech. Ron and I exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? I glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as I was, I had looked in my books for a moment before I started but since coming here I remembered nothing; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.  
"I don't know, sir," I said uncertainly.  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer.  
"Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything."  
He ignored Hermione's hand.  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but I didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. I tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.  
"I don't know, sir."  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I forced myself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes, remembering that it was all just a show for the others. Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.  
"I don't know," I said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"  
A few people laughed; I caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased, he looked like he did the time that Sirius had 'accidently' put ground cayenne pepper into his cinnamon roll one morning.  
"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"  
There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."  
Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put us all into pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling all of us to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"  
Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.  
"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on me and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.  
"You -- Potter -- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
This was so unfair that I opened his mouth to argue almost forgetting the pretence, so raw was Snape's 'hate', but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.  
"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, my mind was racing and my spirits were low. I'd lost two points for Gryffindor in my very first week.

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."  
At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.  
When I knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang -- back."  
Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
"Hang on," he said with a grin. "Back, Fang."  
He let us in, struggling to keep a hold of his huge dog Fang.  
There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.  
"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang wasn't as fierce as he looked. Hagrid started to busy himself with tea and put a plate of rock-cakes on the table. Dad had warned me long ago about Hagrids cooking, but I decided that he was exaggerating. Something I later regretted.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but Ron and I pretended to be enjoying them as we told Hagrid all about our first lessons. Fang rested his head on my knee and drooled all over his robes. Ron and I were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git."  
"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her -- Fitch puts her up to it."

I let Ron tell Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid told us not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.  
"But he seemed to really hate me." I decided to say, even Hagrid didn't know how close Snape was to Mum and Dad  
"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"  
Yet I couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet my eyes when he said that.  
"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot -- great with animals."  
I wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, I picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.  
_  
I remembered Ron telling me on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.  
"Hagrid!" I said, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there! Before Sirius…" I cut the sentence short, it was hard to think on what happened that day.  
There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet my eyes this time. He grunted and offered me another rock cake, which I hid as soon as I could without looking rude.

I read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?  
As me and Ron walked back to the castle for dinner, our pockets weighed down with rock cakes we'd been too polite to refuse, I thought that none of the lessons I'd had so far had given me as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell me?


	12. Malfoy

_** __Sorry__ it has taken so long me luvvies, a lot has happened in this year. I make a promise now that I will upload __at least__ a chapter a week until I run out of material. _

_Natulcien Seregon _

_Xxx**_

Ron practically threw himself into the seat next to me with a sigh. He had fared worse then me in Transfiguration, and mum had helped us! I had been in the trophy room a few times since arriving and had seen the Transfiguration award given to my mum when she was at school. She had never said how good she actually was at that lesson, though she had offered before to show Ron Neville and me a few things before. Stupidly on reflection, we had refused, much more interested in the bangs and whizzes that dad was willing to show us at his cauldron on occasions.

Neville was waving his wand, concentrating hard on something in front of him. He muttered something and there was a bang. Ron laughed loudly as the haze of smoke drifted by. Neville gave him a look that would have rivalled a raging hippogriffs, that shut him up quickly.

"Harry, do you think your mum would help me next time I go round yours?" Neville asked.

"You know that mum would help anyone Nev." I replied. She had offered several times in the past.

Ron chuckled next to me. "Except for your dad."

I grinned, the last time that dad had asked mum for help somehow she had ended up covered in a fluorescent green goo. Since then she had refused to help dad with anything while me or Meg were around. Fred and George had loved it though. Dad was like their god, Sirius was too before… well just before.

"Harry, Hedwig." Ron said breaking my thoughts. He pointed at the window. I jumped up to pull my owl in. She liked coming every now and then, just for some love I think. During the time I had got her to when I went to school she had slept in my room, now she stayed in the owlery.

"Hey look, she has a note!" Ron pointed out. I took it from her leg, there were only two words on the paper

"Come Over." Written in Hagrids untidy scrawl. I elbowed Ron who read it with a grin. Neville gave us a strange look.

"Can I come too Harry?" He asked.

I nodded "Course! Hagrid won't mind more company." I said with a smile. Neville's face broke into a huge smile. Even though he had known Ron and me for years he always seemed to get left out unintentionally. Sometimes he seemed reluctant to enjoy himself too much, he seemed afraid to be too good a friend to people in case something happened to them and he was left alone. Mum always encouraged me to include Neville in what I did, she and his parents Frank and Alice had been good friends. Mum had never recovered from what had happened to them. Every Christmas we would go to St Mungos to give them a present, even if they didn't realise what it was or who we were. Sometimes Alice would seem like she knew dad but those moments were rare.

We climbed out of the common room and went on our way to Hagrids. It wasn't late so people were still around, milling in the corridors, with some in the Great Hall playing games like Wizarding Chess. A great game, until a certain red-haired friend decapitated your Queen and won the game, which seemed to be most of the time. I waved at someone, not looking where I was going when someone stepped in front of me.

"Potter." Said a voice dripping in dislike.

I looked up. "Malfoy." I said coolly.

"I heard that you had practised on your broom before coming to Hogwarts, is that right?"

"I played Quidditch with my Father, yes if that is what you meant." I answered, Malfoy getting on my nerves already.

"Did you get taught how to cheat? I heard that Sirius Black was good at blowing up the competition."

My anger leapt up like starved flames that had been given new wood. I didn't even think of reaching for my wand, my fist curled up and I punched Malfoy hard on the nose. I heard a satisfying crunch as my fist connected. Unfortunately for me a certain hook-nosed teacher happened to materialise next to us as I swung at Malfoy. Neville went very white.

"I think you should come with me Mister Potter." Professor Snape said softly.

_**I watched as Meg, Charisa and Will devoured their spaghetti with a smile. Spaghetti bolognaise had to be one of my favourite dishes to do. Luckily the children thought so too. Unluckily, it normally took me about an hour to clean up after the family had eaten it together. **_

_**James can through the door and threw his bag in the cupboard, he kicked his shoes off before coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. **_

_**"Hey you." He said with a smile. **_

_**"Eeewwww!" We heard from the table. James chuckled.**_

_**"Mum! Dad! That's disgusting!" Meg said loudly. James gave me another kiss then disappeared upstairs. I smiled then turned back to the table. Charisa was looking at me thoughtfully.**_

_**"Right, children, clear up and get ready for bed." I said. Pride filled me up as they all jumped down and cleared the table, putting the dishes in the sink. **_

_**"I'll wash." Will said, getting up on the stool that gave him the correct height for him to be able to actually see what he was doing. It had been quite funny before I had put the stool there, just seeing these arms pop up over the counter, trying to feel where everything was so that they could clean. **_

_**James came back downstairs dressed in a cream jumper with jeans. He sat down in his favourite chair with his eyes closed. **_

_**The kids finished with the chores and I heard them race upstairs to get changed. They knew that so long as they got ready quickly they were allowed to sit up and read or play a quiet game before they were made to sleep. I went to James and sat on his lap.**_

_**"Good day?" I asked, stroking his messy black hair away from his face.**_

_**"Mmm." Was the reply I got. "You?"**_

_**"Yeah. Good." I loved it when we could be a proper family, without the rushing around trying to do everything for everyone. **_

_**"Night Aunt Lily, Uncle James." Wills voice said from the door. Meg shot in with no warning and did an amazing flying leap at us. She covered her father's face with kisses, like she did every night, so that it would keep him loved until morning. Charisa wandered in and gave James a kiss before going to stand next to her brother. Will took her hand and squeezed it before they both went upstairs. **_

_**Meg started to get up.**_

_**"Meg, is Charisa alright?" I asked her. **_

_**Meg nodded with a small smile. "She was wondering earlier if Sirius and Sansa were the same as you two were when they were together." She said simply. "Mum, don't come up too soon." She disappeared and I heard her thumping upstairs. **_

_**I looked at James, a question forming as he asked "What are we like?" **_

_**I shrugged then got up to tuck the kids in. When I got back downstairs I heard a knock on the door. I opened it.**_

_**"Severus?" I asked as a man stepped out of the blackness. **_

_**"Lils." He replied. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face.**_

_**"Hey Sev." James said as he popped his head round the doorframe. "You alright?"**_

_**Severus smiled at him. "I'm ok."**_

_**"Oh god, what has Harry done?" I asked, for some unknown reason I was suddenly scared for my little boy.**_

_**Severus's lip twitched, his dark eyes laughing. "Something that you would be proud of James."**_

_**James had just took a mouthfull of leftover spaghetti and his questioning noise did not sound nice.**_

_**"I had to break up a fight earlier between a certain young Potter and a Mr Malfoy."**_

_**James swallowed and punched the air triuphantly. "Who won?" He asked**_


	13. The Rememball

I hated Malfoy. This wasn't a normal boy hate, this was true burning hatred that bubbled up as soon as I saw his ferretty face. Luckily we only had the one lesson together, unluckily that lesson was potions, the only time that I saw Snape and I had to pretend that we hated each others guts. It was just bad fortune that Ron spotted that flying lessons were due to start and that we would be learning with the Slytherins.

"I mean it couldn't have been someone placid like the Hufflepuff's could it?" Ron fumed as we meandered down to the greenhouses for our next lesson.

Neville was still white from Charms, where he had been paired with Seamus, always a dangerous thing. Seamus was currently being helped to the hospital wing by Dean.

It was fortunate that Herbology was the last lesson of the day as Ron was preparing for a full rant and he would distract everyone in the next lessons.

"Ron, I am as annoyed as you are." I muttered to him as Professor Sprout let us into the greenhouse. "Lets just get the lesson over with and if we have luck on our side then we wont have to do another with him."

Ron, about to answer was silenced as the Professor started the lesson.

Friday came too quickly. I had really been looking forward to flying lessons, sure Dad and Siruis had taught me long ago and I had played with Ron and once even with Neville... on one of Mum's braver days.

Ron and I walked slowly down to breakfast. Hermione was already there quoting from a book she had found in the library. Neville, though he had been with us that one time was hanging onto her every word. He had failed dramatically when Mum had let him fly so he was trying to soak up ways of hanging onto the broomstick.

The post stopped Hermione's lecture not a moment too soon. A barn owl fluttered down to Neville as Hedwig brought a note to me. I read it quickly and giggled, passing it onto Ron.

_**Heard about the fight Harry. Well done. Your mum says not to do it again. Love Dad. X**_

Ron grinned and glanced at what the owl had brought Neville.

Neville was opening a box excitedly, showing a glass ball filled with white smoke.

"Nev, is that a Rememball?" Ron said, "I've never seen one of them before."

Neville nodded and glanced at Hermione who was staring at the little ball confused.

"A Rememball." He explained to her, looking pleased that he knew more then her for once. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if you've forgotten to do. Hold it tight like this..." His fist closed on the glass. It quickly turned scarlet. He finished looking downcast. "If it turns red, it means that you've forgotten something." He mumbled.

Neville turned thoughtful as he tried to remember what he had forgotten. Ron nudged me just as I was about to swallow my scrambled eggs. I coughed, not a pretty sight.

Malfoy was sauntering over as Neville was stuck in thought Malfoy snatched the small ball from Neville's hand. Ron and I jumped up. Despite my Dad's note I was raring to have another go at Malfoy. Professor McGonagall was close before I could even think of where I would like to hit Malfoy the most.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Malfoy's got my Rememball." Neville squeaked.

Malfoy scowled at us and quickly dropped the ball back into Neville's hand. "Just looking" He muttered and slouched away with his cronies.

At three-thirty we started to walk down the steps to the grounds for our first flying lesson. It was a perfect day for flying. The grass rippled as we made our way to where the Slytherins were waiting in neat lines. Malfoy whispered something in Crabbe's ear as we drew close and the monkey turned and laughed at me. Hermione was walking beside me.

"Ignore him." she whispered. I balled up my fist but did nothing more.

Madam Hooch arrived, she had short grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. I felt sure that if she was an animagus then she would be a falcon or some other type of bird of prey.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She barked at us. We all jumped. "Everybody stand by a broomstick. Hurry up, haven't got all day you know."

We quickly found a broom, I glanced down at mine. It was old and the sticks were stuck out at odd angles. I felt myself yearning for the broom that Dad had bought me last Christmas.

"Stick your hand over your broom and say up."Madam Hooch said from the other end of the class. We all said 'Up' at the same time. My broom jumped straight up into my waiting hand. I grinned, I was worried that it wouldn't, being a broom that I didn't know. Hermione's had rolled over and Neville's hadn't moved at all, that may have been a good thing. Ron's had leapt up and smacked him on the nose. I glanced at him and laughed.

Madam Hooch wandered up and down the class, correcting grips and teaching those who didn't know how to mount the broom without sliding off of the end. Both Ron and I were delighted when she told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. She slid my grip down just a little and didn't change Ron's at all. By this time Hermione and Neville had gone rather pale.

"Now, when I blow my whistle you kick off from the ground, hard." Madam Hooch said. "Keep the broom's steady, rise a few feet then come back down by leaning forward slightly. After three...one...two..."

Neville was too nervous and pushed off hard before Madam Hooch's whistle had even touched her lips. Ron and I shared a nervous look. This did not bode well.

"Come back boy!" Madam Hooch was shouting as Neville rose higher and higher. The look on his face one of sheer terror. He stupidly looked down and with a squeak of fear regretted it instantly. Like a slow-motion film I saw his grip slacken and he fell sideways off of the broom.

WHAM! He hit the ground and Madam Hooch sprinted to his still form, in a heap on the floor. The broom, lazily drifting off into the realms of the forbidden forest was forgotten as Madam Hooch took care of Neville. She helped him up and with a quick warning to us to stay on the ground took Neville off towards the castle.

As they reached the castle doors Malfoy caught my attention. He laughed as they went inside.

"Did you see the look on the lump's face?" He asked the Slytherins loudly. Ron gritted his teeth beside me.

"Shut up Malfoy." Pavarti Patel snapped.

Pansy Parkinson felt the need to put her pennies worth in. "Oooo, sticking up for Longbottom? Never thought _you'd_ like fat little crybabies Patel."

Malfoy darted forward suddenly. "Look!" He said snatching something from the grass. "Its that stupid ball that Longbottom's Gran sent him."

The Rememball glittered in the sun as Malfoy held it up.

"Give that here Malfoy." I said quietly. Everybody was silent as he turned to smile nastily at me.

"I think I'm going to leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find... How about up a tree?"

Pansy laughed and clapped in glee.

"Give it here" I repeated a lot calmer then I felt. Malfoy grinned again and jumped on his broom. He hadn't been lying, he could fly, almost as well as Meg could when she joined in on our practices. He hovered level with the large oak trees topmost branches.

"If you want it come and get it!" He shouted down at me.

I dived for my broom.

"Harry No!" Hermione shouted "We were told not to move, you cant, you'll get us all into trouble!"

I ignored her and shot up to where Malfoy was. He looked shocked that I could fly.

"Give it here, or I will knock you off your broom." I said slowly.

Malfoy sneered at me, but couldn't hide the slight worry that he had.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck" I called. Malfoy seemed to have the same thought.

"Catch it then." He challenged and threw the ball. He streaked back down to the ground. It was like time had slowed. The ball started to fall I leaned forward and streaked towards the ball. Someone below screamed, it sounded like Hermione. I caught the Rememball barely a foot away from the ground. I pulled the broom before I crashed into the grass and caught a glimpse of Ron's grin.

I grinned back, then felt my heart sink as fast as I had just dived. Professor McGonagall was hurrying towards me.


	14. The Pond

I wandered back into the dorm in a slight daze. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were all sat on their beds discussing the lesson. Ron spotted me first and jumped up.

"Harry?" He asked concern in his eyes. Dean took a look at my face and looked away.

I wandered over to my bed and sat.

"Harry, what happened?" Neville asked, leaning towards me.

"I...I...I'm in the Quidditch team." I stammered.

There was silence in the room that dragged out. I glanced up and met Seamus's eyes. He burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Harry, it just your face!"He explained once he calmed down a little. He started up again very quickly.

Dean gave a nervous chuckle. "With that look we thought that you'd been thrown out!" He said. He sat back down on his bed and chuckled away to himself.

Ron sat beside me, as relieved as I was. "So what actually happened?" He asked. I started my story of what happened after McGonagall dragged me off. Neville and Ron sat enraptured, Dean and Seamus couldn't stop giggling in the background.

**James wandered in from the garden where he and Will had decided that a pond was needed. Will was still outside covered in mud. They had got bored partway through digging the hole and started a mud fight. James stopped just inside the door so the mud didn't drip on the floor. **

"**Lils? Can we please do it the wizard way now?" He asked. **

**Charisa was with me in the kitchen, watching hers and Megs cupcakes bake. She glanced up at her uncle and laughed. Meg was drawn in by the noise and just stared at her father. **

"**You wanted a pond in the garden James, you do the work."**

"**But Lily!" He replied, managing to sound like Harry when he wanted something. **

"**Nu-uh! You decided that a pond was what the garden needed, you can make the pond!" I told him as the doorbell rang. Meg skipped off to the door. **

"**But its so hard..." James moaned. I could hear Meg talking to someone at the door. **

"**Well, next time you might remember that and decide that the house is fine as it is and doesn't need to be improved."**

"**Mum!" Meg said wandering in. "Professor Snape for you." She wandered over to Charisa and helped to will the cupcakes to cook. **

"**Severus!" I greeted him. "Drink?" **

"**Tea please Lily." Severus replied, he looked at James and smiled. "Trying to collect worms again James?" **

"**Trying to catch the worms again." James muttered, Severus laughed at him. **

**I shot James a look; he sighed and disappeared back outside.**

"**Something up?" I asked Severus as I passed him a mug of tea and shooed the girls out of the kitchen with promises that I would call them when the cakes were done.**

**Severus just grinned. "I see I got here before the owl." **

"**Why what's happened?" I asked. In my mind I could see Harry in pain. James re-entered the kitchen, somehow he had got clean. He stole my tea as a very clean Will tried to creep by. I glared at James, who grinned back cheekily. **

"**So any reason for the visit Snivels?" James asked Severus. "Harry beat another of your favourites?" **

"**Not at all, though it was thanks to Malfoy in a way." Severus replied. **

"**Sev, just tell us what's happened." I said to him. **

"**Well you see..." He started, then Harry's owl tapped on the window. James strolled over to let it in and read the note, his grin spreading over his face. **

"**What?" I asked, the only one not to know what was going on. **

**James laughed. "Harry's the new Gryffindor Seeker!" He announced happily.**

**Severus grinned. **

"**Is it true?" James asked, not really caring about Severus's answer. He whooped in delight when Sev nodded. **

"**Harry is the seeker! Harry is the seeker!" He started to chant as he danced out of the room. **

**Severus laughed. "Minerva sent me over to ask if you would mind Harry having his broom at school." He said to me. **

**I went to the cupboard and grabbed the broom. "Only if you don't mind keeping an eye on him."**

"**You know I don't Lils. He acts as if he hates me, just as agreed. Hes getting quite a good actor you know." **


End file.
